Love Returns
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Can their love be rekindled. -Oneshot- YY/Y


Idea 4

10

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Love Returns

Yami was nervous, it had been nearly two years since he'd walked out on Yugi, his lover at the time, to follow Anzu to America now he was back, he was still with her but lately he'd come to realize the terrible mistake he'd made. He could remember Yugi's voice telling him through his sobs that she could never love him as he did, he knew he was breaking his little one's heart but he needed Anzu, or so he had thought…

They had come back to Domino for Seto and Jou's wedding, and Yami was now at Seto's talking to him and Jou when the phone rang

"Hello"

#Hi Seto its Yugi #

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

#Can I talk to Jou please? #

"Yeah sure, hold on I'll go get him"

#Thanks Seto #

Seto put the phone down on the table

"Jou, Yugi's on the phone"

"Great!"

Jou ran out of the room and grabbed the phone and Yami and Seto could hear Jou getting excited about something, after a short while Jou came in with a big smile before giving Seto a quick kiss and after grabbing a set of car keys he dashed out the door saying "later!"

Seto looked at Yami and shrugged

Seto noticed Yami fidgeting and smirked to himself he knew what was going through Yami's mind.

"So…how is Yugi?"

"Better"

"What do you mean, better?"

Seto shrugged "He wasn't himself for a while, but Jou and Ryou kept an eye on him" he paused "Come to think of it even Bakura looked out for him, and then he went away for a while and Jou says he came back a new man, literally"

Yami arched an eyebrow "What do you mean a new man"

"I don't really know, Jou's the only one who's seen him and all he'll say is, 'you'll see, he'll be at the party tonight'"

After a while Yami left Seto's and went to his hotel only to find Anzu in another one of her bad moods.

"Yami where the hell have you been?"

He glared at her "I told you where I was going! I went to see Seto and Jou!"

"You should have been here with me!"

He looked at her and decided he'd had it with her moods and constant bitching at him.

"Listen I don't have time for this shit, we have a party to get ready for or are you going to do me a favour by staying here!" She slapped him and went to the bedroom. Anzu started to make a fuss about Yami not loving her any more but Yami took no notice of her and continued to get ready 'if only you knew how close to the truth you really are' he thought to himself.

After a while the still annoyed Anzu and a very pissed off Yami left their hotel and made their way to the Kaiba mansion, as they got out of the taxi Yami grabbed Anzu's arm and spoke in a low tone "Just behave yourself tonight" she glared at him and stalked towards the front door, Yami shook his head and wondered how she would embarrass him this evening.

He was sort of looking forward to seeing Yugi again but he couldn't help wondering what type of reception he'd get from him after all he did break Yugi's heart.

He had tried on several occasions to contact the younger but he never received a reply. He just hoped that Yugi could find it in his heart to forgive him, he wanted to come back to Domino but he didn't think he'd be able to stand living here if Yugi wasn't at least his friend.

Roland greeted them at the door and as he took Anzu's coat Yami was mortified, she was wearing an evening dress that left little to the imagination, and he sighed as he looked to the heavens and thought to himself 'and so the embarrassment begins'.

As they entered the room all eyes fell on Anzu and she smiled thinking that they were thinking how stunning she looked when in reality the men were wondering how much she charged and the women were shocked at the sight.

Seto noticed them first and nudged Joey "Poor Yami" Jou looked at where he was pointing and his mouth dropped open, he shook his head "You telling me Yami left Yugi for that?"

"I know, what the hell was Yami thinking?"

Bakura, Ryou, Honda, Otogi Malik and Marik soon joined Seto and Jou, all wondering what had happened to Anzu, she used to be a nice girl, a pain at times but still, a nice girl.

Jou grinned at the group "Hey guys" he motioned from them to get closer and he whispered "Yami's in for one hell of a surprise when Yugi gets here"

Seto looked at him "Why?"

Jou smirked "Oh you'll see, take my word for it" that was it, now the others couldn't wait until Yugi arrived.

Bakura spotted him first "I don't believe it, don't tell me _that's_ littleYugi!" the surprise evident in his voice

Jou smirked "Not so little now is he?"

"Wow! He's hot!" was the chorus from his friends.

A very confident looking Yugi stood in the entranceway to the room. He'd had a major growth spurt in the last couple of years and stood about 5' 7", he was wearing a black dress suit with a white silk shirt and a crimson tie, his tri-coloured hair, for once, was hanging loose, flowing softly around his shoulders, he looked stunning. Ryou couldn't contain himself any longer and yelled "Yugi!"

Yugi turned and smiled at the oncoming Ryou and just managed to stay upright as he was tackle hugged by the white haired man, who was quickly followed by the others and soon Yugi found himself surrounded by his old friends, well two of them were missing but he didn't mind. He figured it was their loss, he'd gotten over Yami and had even replied to one of his many letters but he couldn't help but wonder why he'd never received anything after that.

Yami's pov

I heard Ryou call Yugi's name and I turned, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there in the doorway was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life, then it hit me THAT was Yugi, my breath caught in my throat as he looked at me and smiled just before Ryou crashed into him, I wanted to go over and take him into my arms and beg for his forgiveness but I knew that I could not, I had hurt him deeply and I had borne that guilt for a long time, and I still do. I watched as he was surrounded by his friends, even Seto and Bakura had seemed to have warmed up to him, Bakura even kissed his cheek to which Yugi slightly blushed making himself look even more beautiful if that were at all possible.

Yugi's pov

Just before Ryou crashed into me I saw Yami looking at me, he looked surprised when I smiled at him…well what was I supposed to do? I_had_ gotten over him leaving me. Maybe we could just be friends? I think I'd like that. It was then I noticed Anzu…my god what happened to her? I was bought out of my musings by Jou.

"Earth calling Yugi, are you with us pal?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just wondering what happened to…" Yugi left it at that. Jou just shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know but Yami came by the mansion today"

"Oh?" Yugi wondered if everything was okay with him, after all he still cared a great deal about Yami "Is he okay?"

Seto looked at Yugi "I think he regrets leaving you"

Yugi smiled "I figured he would"

His answer stunned his friends, and he laughed

"Oh come on guys, you know what she was like back then, and by the looks of it she's gotten worse"

Marik held his hand up to Yugi's forehead "Call a doctor Yugi just insulted one of his friends!"

"She is no friend of mine" Yugi growled. Marik looked at him

"Still hurt, does it?"

"No actually, it doesn't, but I have hated her since Yami and I still shared a body, her and her stupid friendship rants about how it was going to be okay, SHE was never the one fighting for her life" he looked pointedly at Marik and Bakura, who had the decency to look slightly guilty "We thought you'd forgiven us for that Yugi" Bakura mumbled, he grinned at them "Of course I have silly, it's just fun to wind you two up" The group laughed as Bakura and Marik pouted.

Seto made his apologies and said that he and Jou would be back soon but they had to go and do their 'host' duties and mingle with the other guests, the group drifted apart each doing their own thing for a while 'til Seto and Jou were done.

Yami watched as Yugi made his way into the garden and sat on one of the benches near the door. He dearly wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure if he should or not, besides he had to think of Anzu, that's a point where was she? He walked around looking for her, he soon found her, she was outside with Yugi!"

Yami's pov

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Anzu was talking to Yugi. I walked up closer and stayed hidden so I could listen to what was being said, I know I should not have done but I wanted to be able to prepare myself for anything negative she had to say about me.

"So, how are you Yugi?"

"What do you want Anzu?"

"I just wanted to say hello"

"Why?"

"You're my friend Yugi"

Yugi laughed, "You could have fooled me"

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I know you had a crush on me, but I had to go to America and try for my dream you know?"

Yugi turned to look at her "That crush ended way before we left school, and you know that" he turned away again before saying "I loved someone who I thought loved me, but I guess I was wrong"

Hearing that I hung my head in shame.

Anzu took hold of his hand "Yugi I still like you an awful lot, maybe you and I could…" she stopped there and looked at Yugi.

I was angry but I stayed quiet and held my breath as I waited for Yugi's answer

"You really are a piece of work Anzu, do you know that? You wanted Yami and now you're bored with him is that it?"

"Yugi it's not like that!"

"Then what is it? Tell me Anzu, what is it you want from me?"

"Yugi, I love you, I always have, Yami was just a substitute until I could have you"

I was surprised and angry to hear her say that, apparently so was he, angry I mean.

"Anzu, I suggest you leave now," he growled "I don't want to hear any more, you took the only thing I ever truly loved, and now you say this to me? You're pathetic!"

"It wasn't my fault Yami left you why aren't you angry at him anymore?" she hissed at him

"I was never angry at him, it was my fault he left, I wasn't enough for him he needed more, it hurt yes but I never hated him"

"Then why didn't you answer any of his letters?"

"I did but then he stopped writing"

Anzu seemed to start at that, then I realized what had happened, she had intercepted the mail and kept it from me, now I wasn't just angry I was furious.

Yugi spoke quietly "Please Anzu, just go away and leave me in peace" he stood up and walked further into the grounds, I knew I had to talk to him; I made my way back inside and started talking to Seto and Jou, I told them what I had witnessed in the garden, and that I'd decided to leave Anzu I couldn't take it anymore, they offered to let me stay with them for the rest of my stay, I gladly accepted their invitation, I knew I couldn't stay with her any longer.

As I was talking to them when Anzu came over,

"Yami I'd like to go back to the hotel now"

"Okay I'll get you're coat, but I'm staying here"

"Why?" she demanded.

I stayed quiet I didn't want to cause a scene, not here at Seto and Jou's anyway.

Seto called over Roland "Roland please take Miss Mazaki back to her hotel and while you're there pack up Mr Atemu's things and bring them here, and take one of the others to help you"

"Yes Mr Kaiba" he bowed and led Anzu out to the waiting car.

Jou looked at Yami, "He's in the garden by the fountain" Yami gave him a surprised look and noticed the others standing behind him. Bakura looked at him "we'll let you go to him, but hurt him…" he couldn't finish as Marik spoke up "You'll have us to deal with!"

Somehow Yami knew they were not joking.

He looked at them, a sincere smile on his face "Never again will I hurt him" Yami walked towards the garden.

Ryou put his arms around Bakura and whispered, "Did we do the right thing?"

Bakura smiled at him "Yes I think we did, you saw how they looked at each other, the love is still there"

"I hope you're right" Ryou sighed as he laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.

Yugi's pov

I couldn't believe what that bitch had said, how could she do that to him? I know he left me for her and I should be angry with him, but deep in my heart I knew I still loved him and I knew he didn't deserve this from her, I wanted to scream instead I let a few almost silent tears fall.

Yami's pov

I walked towards the fountain and I could hear a small sniffling noise I knew it was Yugi, I wondered just how much Anzu's words had hurt him, how much I had hurt him, I still loved him, I knew that, but I also knew it was too late, but maybe I could ease some of the pain caused by Anzu.

I steadily walked up to Yugi and put my arms around his waist and gently pulled him until his back was resting against my chest, it felt so good having him in my arms again, It was then I realized just how much I had missed him.

"I'm sorry Yugi"

"What for?"

I smiled as I felt Yugi relax into my arms

"I heard what she said to you"

"Don't worry about it, after Seto and Joey's wedding you'll both be going back to the states and I won't have to see that bitch any more"

"I'm not going back"

Yugi turned in my arms and looked at me "What!"

"I'm not going back, Yugi I can't take it any more, that woman is a monster!"

"But I…I thought you loved her?"

"So did I, but as soon as I got there I found out just what type of manipulative bitch she really is, and, that I'd thrown away the best thing ever to have happened to me for a monster in heels"

Yugi chuckled "I got one of you're letters saying you wanted to come back to Domino if and when you could find somewhere to live, I replied saying that you could have the guest room if you wanted it, but you never replied and stopped writing after that…I thought I'd made you mad at me"

I looked at him "No, I could never be mad at you, but I never got any letter from you, Anzu kept it from me".

Yugi looked down "The offer's still open if you want it"

I gently placed my fingers under his chin to make him look at me "nothing would please me more" I whispered.

I moved closer to him looking for a sign saying he didn't want this, and when I saw none I leaned in and kissed him, it was just a simple kiss but the wave of desire I suddenly felt surprised even me. I held him tighter to me and as he gasped I slipped my tongue into his mouth for a more intimate kiss, my heart leaped for joy as I heard him give a small moan. He slowly put his arms around my neck and pulled me in even closer, I was in heaven. I must have been out of my mind to leave the angel I now had in my arms; I vowed that if he would have me back I would never leave him again ever.

All too soon I had to pull away from Yugi and as I did I noticed the tears shimmering in his eyes

"What's wrong Yugi?"

He hung his head "Please don't…don't do that again"

I stared at him and sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought you enjoyed…"

He cut me off "I did, but, this is too soon and what, what about Anzu?"

"It's over between me and her" I reached for his hand "I now realize it's you that I need, it's always been you Yugi"

He looked up at me "It hasn't worked with her so you expect me to just fall into your arms again?" he shook his head "Yami I don't know if I can take the hurt again"

I stepped closer to him and carefully wrapped my arms around him "Let me make it up to you Yugi, let me love you and try to make you fall in love with me again".

He looked into my eyes and nodded, I felt the relief wash over me, he had given me a second chance and I wasn't about to screw this up. I held him close to me and he rested his head on my shoulder.

Yugi's pov

I listened to Yami's short speech about making me fall in love with him all over again. I'm not going to tell him that I do love him and have never stopped.

For the past two years I had turned down several dates and prayed that my Yami would come back to me and now he has.

I looked up at him "Let's go home" I had to smile at the surprised look Yami had on his face "But Yugi…" I didn't let him finish

"Come on Seto and Jou won't mind besides we need to get you settled in"

"But all my stuff is coming here"

"We can come get it tomorrow" I looked at him and he nodded and took my hand "Let's go tell Jou and Seto" he stopped "what about ji-chan?"

Yugi smiled "Its okay he's in Egypt for a couple of months"

After bidding farewell to Seto, Jou and the others Yugi and Yami made their way back to the game shop, Yugi let them in and led Yami up the familiar stairs to the apartment, it had been over two years since he'd last been here but to Yami it still felt like home.

Yami's eyes locked on the angel in front of him. He reached out and cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

"I love you so much Yugi."

Before Yugi had a chance to respond or protest, Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi's lips chastely. He pulled away.

"Sorry..."

Yugi touched his lips with his fingers and looked at Yami. Taking Yami's face in his hands he pulled him in for another kiss. They held it for as long as they could.

This time when they broke for air, Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and smiled "welcome home".


End file.
